In today's world of technology, a variety of mobile devices can be used by people on the go. Some examples of mobile devices include personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless phones, PDA phones, laptops, vehicle devices, and embedded devices, to name a few examples. Some mobile devices are used for placing telephone calls, accessing personal information, sending text messages and emails, and sometimes even for connecting to corporate network applications remotely. Many mobile devices have wireless capability which enables people to send messages while on the go. For example, SMS text messages and/or emails can be sent from many cell phones and PDA phones.
With the increasing mobility of society, these mobile devices are becoming more frequently used to replace functionality that used to be provided in office environments. Some phone systems, for example, will route an incoming call to a person's office phone first, to a person's mobile phone next, and so on until the person is located. In some cases, the mobile phone is the only phone used by a person on a regular basis.
Furthermore, a person may enter data into a mobile device that is related to information stored in other systems. For example, if the user enters an appointment into the mobile device, that data does not automatically make it to the user's calendar at work unless a synchronization operation is initiated. Typical synchronization operations require the mobile device to be tethered with a USB or other cable, or in close proximity to a computer performing synchronization in order for a wireless connection to be established.
When a user has forgotten to perform this synchronization, or when the user is otherwise away from the mobile device, there is valuable communication information along with mobile-device specific features that the user is unable to access and/or utilize.